


拉莫斯受不了皮克那嘴

by casevan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, blowjob, 为国营业
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 狗扑发言给我灵感





	拉莫斯受不了皮克那嘴

“我操，Gerard，你能不能闭上你那破嘴。”坐在沙发上的拉莫斯不停地把落在他额前的头发向后捋去，语气烦躁。  
“哦，真的？你确定你是在这种情况下……让我闭上我的嘴？Sergio？”半跪在地上的皮克抬起头。房间里一直断续的暧昧水声随着他这个动作彻底地消失了。他嗓音有点哑，不注意听的话会以为是吃糖吃多了粘住了嗓子——当然他们都很清楚他这纯粹是被已经有点开始成结的alpha阴茎给噎的。  
“我要是闭了嘴……你这话还能要吗？”他一边说，一边拿自己长满络腮胡子的下巴去蹭那根刚刚还被含在嘴里的、湿淋淋亮晶晶的阴茎。拉莫斯被他这么往睾丸下面顶，敏感的皮肤哪里受得住，捂着肚子就往沙发另一头蹿。  
“你能不能把你那嘴胡子给剃了，啧，扎得慌。”他一边说一边揉了揉自己的小兄弟。  
“哇，那你怎么不先把自己的胡子给剃了呢？”皮克一手擦嘴一手撑着沙发从地上站起来，十分自然地占据了拉莫斯方才的位置。他的裤裆上也撑起了帐篷，尺寸可观的阴茎在修身长裤下显得格外显眼，但皮克本人似乎对此不甚在意——他更在乎和拉莫斯的嘴仗。  
“我怎么没修过？”拉莫斯偷换概念，“啊，就上次在混合区见面那回……你不是还夸我这胡子修得不错来着？”  
“我的错，”皮克露出一个假笑，“我不该错误地以为你的智商达到了足以分辨讽刺和赞美的高度。”  
“怎么说呢……毕竟我觉得我不能表现得比你聪明太多。”皇马后卫笑了笑，扬手指了指电视，“在采访里说这种话……你可真是给我们的公关出了大难题。”  
“怎么，原来我连这个都要被你管了吗？”皮克说，“噢……来，提醒我一下，是谁提的要一边看电视一边让我给他口交来着？”  
“……我只是想有点声音别显得太安静！”拉莫斯说。和皮克共处一室而对方还不言不语（虽然这怎么说都是事出有因）实在是太奇怪了，奇怪得几乎有些让人害怕。  
“噢，然后你专门挑了这个正在放——我看看，我一脸委屈快哭出来的样子的采访的台？你能不能别这么孩子气啊Sese？”  
拉莫斯抖了抖手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩迅速反击：“亲爱的Geri，我怎么可能是故意的呢？这只是个美妙的巧合呀，要不然就你这种一边吸我一边低头刷推三心二用的样子，我肯定早就软了。”  
“可别这么说我。如果我真要三心二用……我肯定会把手机直接搁在你肚子上，多方便，才不把手机放在地上呀，灯光不好什么都看不清。”  
“哈。”拉莫斯拿过自己的手机刷新了一下，冷笑一声，“那你怎么连在吸我的屌的时候还不忘发推抱怨裁判偏心？你怎么不发推讲讲你吸我屌吸得有多爽啊Gerard？”  
他一边说，一边伸出脚去用脚趾在皮克的裤裆上狠狠揉了一把。皮克倒抽一口冷气，拿起遥控器关掉了电视机。  
“毕竟把实情讲出来对拉莫斯队长的形象挺不利的。我像吃棒棒糖一样随便吸了三两下你就连结都快张出来了，我难道还能真的告诉大家你就是这么一个色情狂？呕，我那可是全年龄向的推特账号。”  
拉莫斯叹了口气。  
“我知道，我知道……但我还是受不了你那嘴。”

 

“……难道还有别人的嘴能受得了你那屌？”  
“别他妈一边吞一边说话了！我不仅受不了你那嘴，我还受不了你那胡子呢！”


End file.
